


Shiro's dark secret

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating Fic, Gaming, M/M, let Shiro have flaws, let mlm be flawed, shiro is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Shiro really is a rotten dirty cheater.





	Shiro's dark secret

Everyone thinks Shiro and Curtis are a perfect couple but when they get together with Keith a dark side comes out.

He thinks neither of them know about it, but Keith knows Shiro very well and Curtis isn't a moron. They know. Shiro doesn't even try very hard to pretend he doesn't.

"Stop trying to hide that fifth ace, Shiro, we know it's there," says Keith. "Just like we know you hacked Valaflame into Smash Bros. last time you used Robin, and how you keep marking your cards in Monopoly."

"And when you gave your last self-insert during Monsters and Mana an extra revival herb when you didn't do anything to earn one," Curtis adds. And Shiro gets rid of the fifth ace but he's just going to sneak it in next time because he's secretly a competitive asshole who wants to win and isn't above using hacks and tricks to get it.

Bad Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> and then the others threatened to stop inviting Shiro to game night until he stopped this shit. don't cheat, kids, it makes you a dick. no one likes dicks.


End file.
